bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
L'Homme de Six Millions
] L'Homme de Six Millions or L'Homme de Six Millions de Dollars (literally: The Man of Six Million, The Man of Six Million Dollars) was the title used for the French-dubbed version of the Six Million Dollar Man as seen in the French-speaking part of Canada (Quebec). Opening Narrations "Steve Austin, cosmonaute. Un homme apparement semblable aux autres mais reconstruit de toutes pièces par les miracles de la technologie. Un homme amélioré. Plus fort, plus rapide, plus résistant que les autres." Voice Actors Episode List Season One (1974) 1 (1- 1) : Population zéro (Population : Zero) 2 (1- 2) : Seuls les plus forts survivent (Survival of the Fittest) 3 (1- 3) : Opération luciole (Operation Firefly) 4 (1- 4) : Le Robot (Day of the Robot) 5 (1- 5) : Opération Afrique (Little Orphan Airplane) 6 (1- 6) : Compte à rebours (Doomsday, and Counting) 7 (1- 7) : Témoin oculaire (Eyewitness to Murder) 8 (1- 8) : Athéna Un (The Rescue of Athena One) 9 (1- 9) : Le docteur Welles a disparu (Dr. Wells is Missing) 10 (1-10) : Mission torpille (The Last of the Fourth of Julys) 11 (1-11) : Le Mal de l'espace (Burning Bright) 12 (1-12) : La Vérité (The Coward) 13 (1-13) : Vacances forcées (Run, Steve, Run) Season Two (1974-1975) 14 (2- 1) : Alerte nucléaire (Nuclear Alert) 15 (2- 2) : Les Pionniers (The Pioneers) 16 (2- 3) : Erreur de pilotage (Pilot Error) 17 (2- 4) : Madame le Premier ministre (The Pal-Mir Escort) 18 (2- 5) : Cinq cents millions de plus (The Seven Million Dollar Man) 19 (2- 6) : Les Visiteurs de l'espace (Straight on 'til Morning) 20 (2- 7) : Une amitié (The Midas Touch) 21 (2- 8) : Reconstitution (The Deadly Replay) 22 (2- 9) : Acte de piraterie (Act of Piracy) 23 (2-10) : Étranger à Brokenfork (Stranger in Broken Fork) 24 (2-11) : La Voyeuse (The Peeping Blonde) 25 (2-12) : Course à obstacles (The Cross-Country Kidnap) 26 (2-13) : Un amour perdu (Lost Love) 27 (2-14) : Kamikaze (The Last Kamikaze) 28 (2-15) : Le Robot (Return of the Robot Maker) 29 (2-16) : Taneha (Taneha) 30 (2-17) : Le Sosie (Look Alike) 31 (2-18) : L'Espion et la télépathie (The E.S.P. Spy) 32 (2-19) : La Femme bionique I (The Bionic Woman I) 33 (2-20) : La Femme bionique II (The Bionic Woman II) 34 (2-21) : La Bonne Cause (Outrage in Balinderry) 35 (2-22) : Vengeance (Steve Austin, Fugitive) Season Three (1975-1976) 36 (3- 1) : Le Retour de la femme bionique I (The Return of the Bionic Woman I) 37 (3- 2) : Le Retour de la femme bionique II (The Return of the Bionic Woman II) 38 (3- 3) : Le Prix de la liberté (The Price of Liberty) 39 (3- 4) : Espionnage en musique (The Song and Dance Spy) 40 (3- 5) : L'Enfant loup (The Wolf Boy) 41 (3- 6) : Essai mortel (The Deadly Test) 42 (3- 7) : Cible dans le ciel (Target in the Sky) 43 (3- 8) : Passe croisée (One of Our Running Backs is Missing) 44 (3- 9) : Super duel (The Bionic Criminal) 45 (3-10) : Trafic radioactif (The Blue Flash) 46 (3-11) : Alcool à brûler (The White Lightning War) 47 (3-12) : L'Évasion (Divided Loyalty) 48 (3-13) : Un homme de confiance (Clark Templeton O'Flaherty) 49 (3-14) : Le Sourire du vainqueur (The Winning Smile) 50 (3-15) : À quoi pensez-vous ? (Hocus-Pocus) 51 (3-16) : L'Empreinte du diable I (The Secret of Bigfoot I) 52 (3-17) : L'Empreinte du diable II (The Secret of Bigfoot II) 53 (3-18) : Le Pharaon (The Golden Pharaoh) 54 (3-19) : Tanya (Love Song for Tanya) 55 (3-20) : La Retraite (The Bionic Badge) 56 (3-21) : Le Grand frère (Big Brother) Season Four (1976-1977) 57 (4- 1) : Le Retour du scalpeur I (The Return of Bigfoot I) 58 (4- 2) : Le Retour du scalpeur II (The Return of Bigfoot II) 59 (4- 3) : Cauchemars en trois dimensions (Nightmare in the Sky) 60 (4- 4) : Messieurs, le Premier ministre (Double Trouble) 61 (4- 5) : La Loi du plus fort (The Most Dangerous Enemy) 62 (4- 6) : H+2+O = Mort (H+2+O = Death) 63 (4- 7) : Le garçon bionic (vo) (The Bionic Boy 90' '') 64 (4- 8) : Le Condor des Andes (Vulture of the Andes) 65 (4- 9) : Inédit en France (Thunderbird Connection 90' '') 66 (4-10) : Noël bionique (A Bionic Christmas Carol) 67 (4-11) : Opération Hornet (Task Force) 68 (4-12) : L'Imposteur (The Ultimate Imposter) 69 (4-13) : La Sonde de la mort I (Death Probe I) 70 (4-14) : La Sonde de la mort II (Death Probe II) 71 (4-15) : Un pied en enfer (Danny's Inferno) 72 (4-16) : Les Feux de l'enfer (Fires of Hell) 73 (4-17) : Lutte clandestine (The Infiltrators) 74 (4-18) : Carnaval d'espions (Carnival of Spies) 75 (4-19) : U-509 (U-509) 76 (4-20) : Lavage de cerveau (The Privacy of the Mind) 77 (4-21) : Mission souterraine (To Catch the Eagle) 78 (4-22) : Le Télétype fantôme (The Ghostly Teletype) Season Five (1977-1978) 79 (5- 1) : Les Requins I (Sharks I) 80 (5- 2) : Les Requins II (Sharks II) 81 (5- 3) : Compte à rebours I (Deadly Countdown I) 82 (5- 4) : Compte à rebours II (Deadly Countdown II) 83 (5- 5) : Le Scalpeur (Bigfoot V) 84 (5- 6) : Le Vent de la mort (Killer Wind) 85 (5- 7) : Comme sur des roulettes (Rollback) 86 (5- 8) : Mission lune I (Dark Side of the Moon I) 87 (5- 9) : Mission lune II (Dark Side of the Moon II) 88 (5-10) : Cible : Steve Austin (Target: Steve Austin) 89 (5-11) : Le Projet Cheshire (The Cheshire Project) 90 (5-12) : Le Cascadeur (Walk a Deadly Wing) 91 (5-13) : Voyage dans le temps (Just a Matter of Time) 92 (5-14) : La Sonde meurtrière I (Return of Death Probe I) 93 (5-15) : La Sonde meurtrière II (Return of Death Probe II) 94 (5-16) : Inédit en France (The Lost Island 90' '') 95 (5-17) : La Madone byzantine (The Madonna Caper)- 96 (5-18) : Le Spectre (Dead Ringer) 97 (5-19) : Rendez-vous avec le danger I (Date with Danger I) 98 (5-20) : Rendez-vous avec le danger II (Date with Danger II) 99 (5-21) : Opération double-jeu (The Moving Mountain) TV Movies 1 : Mission bionique (The Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman) 2 : L’Espion bionique (Bionic Showdown: The Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman) 3 : Mariage bionique (Bionic Ever After?) L'homme de